Beyblade Death Note
by striker86
Summary: Gingka finds a notebook with death note written on it and tires it to find out what happens with it. read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade Death Note

* * *

 **I have started a new story because the previous one is about to end and this one is one of my favourites. So please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Gingka is going to school and in the way he finds a black notebook with death note written on it fallen on the ground. He puts it in his bag and goes to school. Then during the lesson Gingka takes out the notebook and reads it. It is written this is the death note you can kill people by using it you only have to write the person's name in the notebook while having his face in your mind. After writing the name the person will die in forty seconds of a heart attack if the cause of death is not mentioned.

Suddenly Gingka's teacher comes towards Gingka and sees that Gingka is not paying attention on his studies. He asks Gingka about a question. He was teaching the class while Gingka was not paying attention. Gingka is unable to answer the question so he sends Gingka out. Gingka takes the death note out of the class with him to test if it's real or not so he writes the teacher's name inside it because he is very mad at him. Then he waits for 40 seconds…..

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

After 40 seconds there is a chaos in the class. Gingka goes inside and checks out his teacher's dead. He is shocked that the death note worked. He goes back to his home thinks about it and finally decides that he will make a new world with no criminals in it and he will be the god of the new world.

He takes the newspaper, checks out the names of the people who are imprisoned and writes their names with their face in mind and after 40 seconds there is a news on TV that some of the criminals who were in prison died of a heart attack. Then Gingka kills many other criminals.

Suddenly, a very scary creature comes in front of Gingka. **"You are the one who took my notebook."** The creature says.

" **Who are you?"** Gingka says stepping back as he is very scared.

" **I am a shinigami named Ryuga."** The creature says while flying in midair.

" **What are you here for?"** Gingka asks.

" **You have taken hold of my notebook and I want it back."** Ryuga says.

" **No way. Now it's mine. I will use it to bring peace and justice in the world. I will become the new god of this world by killing all the criminals so that there will be only good people in my world."** Gingka says.

" **Ok then let's see how well you'll go."** Ryuga says.

* * *

Gingka's dad, Ryo is a detective who is trying to find out that how did all the people die at the same time with a heart attack.

He had a full team of detectives including Nile, Chris, Toby, Zeo and Masamune. They all worked very hard but could not find the killer. Then they called a very famous detective called L. He had green hair and was not cute.

" **Mr L we are working on a case to find out the killer of all these criminals. A very famous criminal named Doji also died. This means that the killer is very cunning."** Ryo says.

" **Very well I've been working on this case as well and I have not been able to get any clues till now."** L says.

" **So can we join you in your investigation?"** Ryo asks.

" **Ok then. Meet me in the hotel Transelvania at 5 pm today."** L says.

" **I can't wait to see who L is."** Masamune says….

* * *

Meanwhile Gingka is killing all the criminals.

* * *

The next day they go to hotel Transelvania at 5pm and find that L is…..

* * *

 **Everyone please guess who L and second Kira will be. The one who guesses both of them right I will add their OC in my story. :D :D :D**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You all guessed Kyoya right but second Kira hmmmm I'll think about it. :P :P :P**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Everyone gets a shock when they see L. He has dark green hair which covers his eyes. He has a tanned skin and wears a white torn vest. He is sitting like a 140 year old gorilla on his sofa. His thumb is in his mouth just like babies. When they enter the room he doesn't stands up and just says **"Greetings my dear fellows. Do have a seat."**

They all see that all the other chairs are filled with food and ice creams so they just sit down. **"We are from the wbba task force."** Ryo says.

" **I believe you are the famous detective L who helped the old woman cross the road."** Masamune says excitedly.

" **No no he's just bluffing. Are you the famous detective L?"** Ryo says and asks.

" **Yes I am L."** Kyoya says.

" **Can you please tell us your real name? We won't tell it to anyone."** Zeo asks.

" **Don't tell it to anyone."** Kyoya says.

" **Ok we won't."** Ryo says.

" **My name is Ryuzaki Bashira."** Kyoya lies.

" **Do you know about the famous detective Coil?"** Toby asks.

" **Yeah he is Ryuzaki Bashira too."** Kyoya says.

Then they all see statues of lions sitting on the shelf just like monkeys or you might say how L sits.

" **What are these lions for?"** Masamune asks.

" **These are my trophies of me sitting like monkeys for 18 years**." Kyoya says.

" **Even in the washroom?"** Masamune asks.

" **Yes I do."** Kyoya says.

" **Don't you fall inside the flush?"** Masamune asks.

" **I have fallen down several times but now I am becoming a champion."** Kyoya says.

" **But why are these lions?"** Masamune asks.

" **Because lions sit like this as well and lions are my pride."** Kyoya says.

" **Shut up Masamune. We are from the wbba task force. Will you please help us in finding Kira?"** Ryo asks.

" **I am also trying to find the murderer but I have not been successful at all till now."** Kyoya says.

" **Okay so let's join together and make a team for finding Kira."** Ryo says.

" **Can you please tell me what Kira means?"** Masamune asks.

" **Kind Innocent Rare Assassin."** Kyoya says.

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **Please guess which role is Masamune playing from death note.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

" **Ok so let's find out who Kira is and put an end at him."** Kyoya screams while everyone put hands on their ears and after his screaming Masamune screams with his hands on his ears **"Whaaat did youuuu just sayyyyyyyy?"**

" **I'll meet you tomorrow at my head quarters in Thailand at gitchee gitchee gooa hotel of bhootnath in room number 586 and the room's name is Ratatouille. Inside the room there will be a smash magazine you'll have to pick it up there will be speakers in its middle page you have to scream aatma is coming. Suddenly a doll with a broken eye will kick your face and you will fall down into a deep hole just keep your head safe because the hole is very small. I can easily fit in it because I am always standing and sitting like monkeys but you're a human that's why your head may cut into half so just be safe and the hole will lead you to my parent's room. They will be sleeping all the time because they are dead. You have to sneak under the bed quietly. There will be some smell. You have to put into a jar then go in the corner of the room there will be sensor protected with a glass jar. You have to pick up the jar put all the smell collected inside the bottle and then a door will open. Go inside it. There will be 5 bowls of fishes. You have to pick the ugliest fish, eat it and open the other door with its bone just as a key. Then go inside the door and you will see that there are 5 lions. Pick the ugliest lion and scream into its ear I'm a monkey. Suddenly the lion take your face inside his mouth you have to open its face more and jump inside it then the lion will come to me he will fart and you will come outside of his butt. Then you have to go take a wash and then you'll reach the investigation place."** Kyoya says.

" **Will you come from this path too?"** Masamune asks.

" **No I'll just use the regular door. Oh you can use it too."** Kyoya says.

" **Then why did you tell us this long path?"** Ryo asks.

" **Because I was bored and I wanted to tell someone a story."** Kyoya says.

Kyoya gives all the members a gift box. They all become so happy because they think that it's an investigation tool and when they open it there's a feeder filled with milk inside it.

" **What will we do with this?"** Masamune asks.

" **Drink it. You'll need it for tomorrow."** Kyoya says.

" **But why did you give a feeder?"** Masamune asks.

" **So you can be happy by remembering your past when you used to drink in a feeder."** Kyoya says.

" **And if we say we didn't drink inside a feeder in the past then what?"** Masamune asks.

" **Then you can try a new thing. Then how did you drink milk when you were 2 years old?"** Kyoya says.

" **In a glass."** Masamune says.

" **Then how could you pick up such a heavy glass?"** Kyoya asks.

" **With the help of my mom."** Masamune says.

" **Didn't she get tired of making you drink or how did you drink it when she was not at home?"** Kyoya asks.

" **I asked my ugly sister to help me drink it."** Masamune says.

" **Then didn't your mamoo ever gift you a feeder?"** Kyoya asks.

" **Yeah he did but my cat Garfield used to drink in it."** Masamune says.

" **Then didn't you give milk to your cat inside a bowl?"** Kyoya asks.

" **The mailman threw it inside and its cap opened. My cat peed inside it so that's why I washed it and made it my cat's feeder."** Masamune says.

" **Then didn't you ask for another one?"** Kyoya asks.

" **I did but the mailman got sick and didn't deliver it to me after 4 years when I was 8 years old he became healthy gave me the feeder but I was too big for a feeder and I used to drink milk in a mug that's why I gave it to my grandfather's granddaughter. In easy words it was my own little sister who was 3 years old."** Masamune says.

" **Why are you asking so many questions L?"** Ryo asks.

" **Oh it's just a part of the investigation and I think that its 15% that Masamune is Kira."** Kyoya says.

" **What?"** Masamune says. **"What can I do to prove that I am not Kira?"** Masamune asks.

" **Say that I have drunk inside the feeder."** Kyoya says. Masamune says and Kyoya is confirmed that he is not Kira.

* * *

Meanwhile Gingka is killing all the criminals and thinking he could hire someone for writing the names because his hand gets tired of writing too many names.

* * *

 **This chapter is only a filler. :P :P :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**HorseCrazyAshay wrote the story for my contest of Beyblade metal monsters and she is the winner of the contest so I will add an OC by her in the next chapters. Please read and review on her story Congratulations Team OK it is very funny and cool.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The next day they all go to the place where kyoya told them to go. They asked kyoya **"Who is the first person you suspect to be Kira?"** Ryo says.

" **The first person I suspect is myself."** Kyoya says.

" **What?"** Masamune asks.

" **I'm just kidding."** Kyoya says. **"First give me all of the information about your families and everything."**

They all give their information and Kyoya takes 6 hours to read then while sitting like monkeys and eating samosas.

" **I suspect your son Ryo, Hagane Gingka."** Kyoya says.

" **Its Gingka Hagane."** Ryo says.

" **Oh sorry and also your daughter Toby."** Kyoya says. **"What's her name?"**

" **Her name is Mei mei."** Toby says.

" **Ok Toby daddy of mei mei."** Kyoya says.

" **Why do you suspect her she is only 8 years old?"** Toby says.

" **But she's taller than you."** Kyoya says.

" **But she's a girl."** Toby says.

" **Okay so now I don't suspect her because she's a girl."** Kyoya says and his face becomes red.

" **Why do you suspect my son?"** Ryo says.

" **Because he's taller than you."** Kyoya says.

" **But he's a boy."** Ryo says.

" **That's why I suspect him."** Kyoya says.

" **But he's so young."** Ryo says.

" **He studies too much. So now I suspect him because he stole my rattle when we were young and so I will appoint a detective to spy on him."** Kyoya says.

" **Who's the detective?"** Masamune asks.

" **It's Tithi Blaster."** Kyoya says.

 **Tithi Blaster is Rey Penburg and Toby is Izowa and his daughter is Mei mei and Masamune is Matsuda.  
**

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

" **It's Tithi Blaster the one who will bring tea for me."** Kyoya says.

" **No who is the detective?"** Masamune asks.

" **The detective is Tithi and his fiancée Epona Kurotoshiro."** Kyoya says.

" **They both are the detectives?"** Masamune asks.

" **Yes but only Tithi will investigate."** Kyoya says.

" **Who will he investigate?"** Masamune asks.

" **Hagane Gingka."** Kyoya says.

" **Its Gingka Hagane and he is not Kira."** Ryo says.

" **But we have to investigate."** Kyoya says and sits like monkeys.

Kyoya calls Tithi Blaster and asks him to investigate Gingka.

" **The next day when Hagane Gingka will go to school Tithi Blaster will follow him and check what he's doing. Meanwhile we all will put security cameras all around the house and Ryo will ask his wife and daughter to go for shopping."** Kyoya says.

* * *

The next day they put the cameras in Gingka's house and start to investigate. When he comes back he sees Tithi behind a pole and ignores him but he knows that it's an investigator. When he goes inside the house he also sees that his door's handle is upwards while he had put it a little bit down. Ryuga keeps on asking questions but he doesn't answers because Gingka is the only one who can see Ryuga and no one else can. The person who owns the death can only see the shinigami and no one else.

Gingka asks Ryuga in signs that are there any camera there and Ryuga says after checking that there are 5684 cameras in the house. Gingka becomes surprised and says **"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"** and everyone becomes suspicious that who is he talking to.

" **Just kidding."** Ryuga says. **"There are 42 cameras in the house."**

Then Gingka gets an idea and plans to act fully unsuspicious. He does his homework with one hand and writes names on the death note with his other hand.

Then he sleeps like monkeys and Kyoya sleeps like humans. The next day he makes a girlfriend in his school and goes on a bus with her and Tithi Blaster comes on the bus too. Gingka smiles because now he has got the chance to spy and kill Tithi Blaster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

When Gingka and his girlfriend sit inside the bus a robber comes and points a gun at the passengers. Tihti Blaster is sitting behind Gingka and his girlfriend. Tithi tells them that **"Don't worry I am an FBI agent. I'll protect you."**

" **Why should I believe you? Anyone can trick us by saying that."** Gingka says.

" **Wait I'll show you my ID card."** Tithi says.

Tithi shows him the ID card and Gingka says **"Ok thanks please try your best to protect us."** Gingka smiles because now he has the name of the FBI agent.

Tithi gets up and punches the robber in his face. Then he picks him up with his collar and asks for his name.

" **My name is Tetsuya crabby."** The robber says.

Gingka quickly writes his name in the death note and Tetsuya crabby dies after 40 seconds. Everyone thinks that his Tithi killed him by squeezing his neck but in reality it was Gingka. Tithi knows that he didn't kill Tetsuya so he thinks that Kira was on the bus. He still follows Gingka as Gingka walks home.

* * *

" **See how did that robber die?"** Kyoya says while looking in the camera. **"Gingka Malinga was on the bus when he died so it makes him more suspicious."**

" **Its not Gingka Malinga its Gingka Yagmi."** Masamune says.

" **No its Gingka Ryo."** Toby says.

" **No its Gingka Afzal Butt."** Zeo says.

" **No its Gingka Hagane."** Ryo says.

" **So what is the percentage of Gingka Jalajo being Kira?"** Nile says.

" **The percentage of Gingka Wadera to be Kira is 8% right now."** Kyoya says.

" **It is Gingka Hagaaaneeeeeeeeeeeee."** Ryo screams.

" **what is your full name?"** Chris asks.

" **My full name is Ryo Rangeela."** Ryo says. Then he coughs and says **"Oh sorry its Ryo Hagane."**

* * *

The next day Gingka calls Tithi Blaster.

" **Hello?"** Tithi blaster says….

* * *

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I didn't update I was having my exams.**

* * *

" **Hello its me Kira."** Gingka says.

" **What Kira?"** Tithi says.

" **Meet me in the Narial train tomorrow at 8 am in the morning and don't call anyone else or else I'll kill everyone."** Gingka says.

" **Ok."** Tithi says and is very scared.

* * *

The next day they both go to the Narial train station and Gingka is wearing a hoodie of Winnie the pooh to look fully unsuspicious. Gingka comes behind Tithi and whispers in his ear **"I am Kira. Don't look back or else I would kill everyone here."** Gingka says.

Tithi gets scared and says **"Prove it that you are Kira."**

" **I will kill that sweeper there in 40 seconds."** Gingka says and quickly writes the sweeper's name in the death note. When the sweeper dies Tithi becomes very scared and walks inside the train with Gingka behind him.

Gingka hides his face in the Winnie the pooh hoodie and tells Tithi to take out the file in which the names of the FBI agents are written. When Tithi takes it out and give it to Gingka Gingka quickly writes Tithi's name in the death note and kills him. before Tithi dies he sees Kira's face and see's that he is Gingka Hagane.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read and review.**

 **Epona is the OC by Horse Crazy Ashay. Her real name is Naomi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

The next day Tithi's fiancé Epona goes to the reception of the headquarters and asks them to meet Ryo Hagane Butt Chowk.

" **Sorry but we don't know Ryo Hagane Butt Chowk."** The reception guy says.

" **But the old lady on the street told me that her husband's name is Ryo Hagane Butt Chowk."** Epona says.

" **Are you here to meet the detective Ryo or your relative?"** The reception guy asks.

" **The detective Ryo."** Epona says.

Gingka is standing next to her and says that **"He is my dad and I'll make an appointment of you with him."**

She goes outside and Gingka goes after her. Gingka asks her **"What is your name?"**

" **Mona Lisa."** Epona says.

Then Gingka quickly writes her name in the death note and Epona doesn't notice. After 40 seconds she doesn't die and Gingka finds out that she told the wrong name.

" **Really?"** Gingka says.

" **Yes."** Epona says.

" **You can share the thing with me which you want to tell my dad. I'll tell him."** Gingka says.

" **My fiancé Tithi Blaster got killed by Kira. I think I know how Kira kills his victims and I want to share this information with my fiancé's boss who is Ryo Rangeela."** Epona says.

" **No its Ryo Hagane."** Gingka says. **"You can share the information with me. I'll tell it to my dad."**

" **The thing that I found out is that Kira can kill by knowing the names of anyone and their faces."** Epona says.

" **Wow she is so intelligent."** Gingka thinks.

" **Yes Kira is very bad. He is killing everyone. I also want to find out who Kira is."** Gingka says to act fully unsuspicious.

" **Ok then I'll make an appointment of you with my dad but for that you'll have to show me your identification card."** Gingka says.

" **Oh sorry I told you my wrong name because I am very scared of Kira and he could be anywhere listening to anyone that's why I told you my wrong name."** Epona says.

Epona takes out her ID card and shows it to Gingka **. "My real name is Epona Kurotoshiro."** Epona says.

When she walks ahead Gingka quickly writes her name in the death note and checks his watch.

" **Why are you checking your watch again and again?"** Epona says.

" **Because I am Kira."** Gingka says and Epona dies.

* * *

 **Sorry for changes in some things in the story but it is the same. I have not written some of the unimportant things.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

When Gingka goes home he sees that the shinigami named Ryuga is standing over there. Gingka asks him **"What is the matter?"** and he says that **"I have to take the book back." "But I have just started conquering the world. It would take some time. Can't you just give it to me for some more time?"** Gingka asks. **"Only on one condition if you sing a song for me based on this death note."** Ryuga says. Then Gingka sings…..

 **Nice to meet you god of death  
Shinigami appear before me  
Wanna cleanses this world of sin  
Hands me a book and I think  
Oh my god, what is this page?  
I'll make this earth a better place  
I'll bring forth judgement day**

 **How's it going? Name is Light**  
 **And it's my job now to mass delete**  
 **Almost funny how they all die**  
 **No idea it's because of me**  
 **So hey, I'll bring an end**  
 **Then like a god I will ascend**  
 **I take this pen within my hand**  
 **I can make the bad guys die over week's end**

 **Make you burn in hell forever**  
 **I just gotta know your real name**  
 **Heart attack then it's over**  
 **Find a way to pass off the blame**  
 **Got a plan to forget this happened**  
 **They'll just think I'm insane**  
 **All of you are just my pieces**  
 **And I run the game**

 **Boy that Kira's getting reckless**  
 **He's going way too far**  
 **We're gonna bring him to justice**  
 **No, I don't care how hard**  
 **Got a plan to forget this happened**  
 **They'll just think I'm insane**  
 **But I've got a blank page baby**  
 **I just need your name**

 **Eating way too many sweets**  
 **Who's this new guy? No, I can't tell**  
 **Keeping anonymity**  
 **Says that we can just call him L**  
 **Find out what he needs**  
 **I get the feeling he can see**  
 **The man we're after is really me**

 **Oh no**  
 **Scheming lying, pages torn,**  
 **I'll fill your plans up with twists and turns**  
 **Make you wish you're never born**  
 **I swear I'll make you burn**  
 **And I'll take this potato chip**  
 **Take some lives and I'll eat it**  
 **I'll learn that name and win this fight**  
 **Cause it will be a dark world without light**

 **Make you burn in hell forever**  
 **I just gotta know your real name**  
 **Heart attack then it's over**  
 **Find a way to pass off the blame**  
 **Got a plan to forget this happened**  
 **They'll just think I'm insane**  
 **All of you are just my pieces**  
 **And I run the game**

 **Boy that Kira's getting reckless**  
 **He's going way too far**  
 **We're gonna bring him to justice**  
 **No, I don't care how hard**  
 **Got a plan to forget this happened**  
 **They'll just think I'm insane**  
 **But I've got a blank page baby**  
 **I just need your name**

" **Wow. That was awesome."** Ryuga says.

" **Now will you stay?"** Gingka asks.

" **Yes. But first give me an apple."** Ryuga says.

Gingka gives him the apple and Ryuga eats it quickly. **"Wow I just love apples they are so tasty."** Ryuga says.

* * *

 **Please read and review. This chapter was a filler. Thank you all for the reviews:**

 **Horse Crazy Ashay**

 **Ginmado123**

 **Az23bv**

 **Dark shadow**

 **Glitzy**

 **Love wild fang fury**

 **External nexus warrior**

 **Little A granger**

 **Brandon Mculam**

 **Little ducky**

 **Lydiaholabang**

 **Anna**

 **Afzal butt**

 **Aliocornia**

 **Earth Nocturn 125**

 **Death note fan**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

" **What how did Epona die?"** Kyoya says.

" **I don't know I guess Kira was with her or near or watching her."** Toby says.

" **I think that he has an ability to kill someone by knowing his information."** Masamune says.

" **But Epona was also my detective. This means Kira is very clever because Epona was a very intelligent and clever detective. He's after our task force and is someone who knows all of the information about us. It can be one of our family members or one of us."** Kyoya says.

* * *

The next day Gingka goes to his school. It is his last exam and then he will he graduated. After he completes half of his exam there is one question which answer he doesn't know. The question is **"If there are 4 rotis and you eat all of them what will be left?"** He looks back to cheat and sees that someone has written this and he also writes this. **"I know you are Kira and surrender and come with me. It is written on the test page."** Gingka copies this whole thinking that it is the correct answer. Then Gingka looks back to the person who has written it and sees someone sitting like a monkey. He jumps in fright and hides behind the invigilator saying **"Please help me sir there is a gorilla behind me."**

" **It is just a poor kid with torn clothes and no manners who doesn't know how to sit."** The invigilator says.

Gingka goes back to his seat and Kyoya says to him **"Gingka I know you are Kira. So surrender and go to the jail quickly."**

" **Ok but first please tell me the right answer of this question."** Gingka says.

" **Which question?"** Kyoya asks.

" **If there are 4 rotis and you eat all of them what will be left?"** Gingka says.

" **I don't know."** Kyoya says.

Gingka calls his invigilator and asks him the answer of this question. Then the invigilator orders 4 rotis and eats them and says **"I think the answer is plate because we cant eat the plate."**

" **I don't think so."** Gingka says.

Madoka Amano is the second intelligent student after Gingka. The invigilator asks Madoka the answer and she says **"It's salan."** Madoka says.

" **Ok thank you."** Gingka says and quickly writes the answer.

Gingka asks answers of five more question and the invigilator asks Madoka to tell the answers. **"But isn't that cheating?"** Bruce Lee says.

" **No its known as teamwork."** Usain bolt says.

" **But isn't teamwork used in sports?"** Obama says.

" **We can also use it in tests."** Justin Beiber says.

" **Then why don't we all give our tests to each other for writing the answers?"** Shawn Mendes says.

" **Ok so lets do it."** The invigilator says.

" **But what is your real name sir?"** Harry Styles asks.

" **My name is Nawaz Shareef Bhatti."** The invigilator says.

" **Ok so lets do it."** Jackie chan says.

Everyone cheats and suddenly the Principal named Pitbull comes in and says **"What you all are cheating?"**

" **Yes everyone is except for Gingka and Kyoya."** The invigilator says.

* * *

Then they all finish their exams.

* * *

The next day they have a graduation ceremony and they announce that the ones who scored highest in the exams are…...

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The next day they have a graduation ceremony and they announce that the ones who scored highest in the exams are Gingka and Kyoya. Gingka has got the highest marks and Kyoya has got the lowest marks. They both give a speech.

" **My name is Gingka Hagane. I have got the afzal (first) position and this is a very bad thing because my chickens told me to get the last position but what can I do I am so intelligent."** Gingka says.

" **My name is Hetaki Ryuga. My friends call me Ryuzaki Bashira. I have got the last position and I'm proud of it because I have a record of getting 50 lac last positions and this is the best record in the genis book of world records and the book which was made by my kangaroo hetaki rayuna who had helped with my dog hetaki ryuda and my cat hetaki ryuha and my fish hetaki rayuza. I will end my speech with Altaf Hussain Hali's shair never give up and keep trying but do give up when you have tried it for ten minutes."** Kyoya says.

A person from the crowd asks Kyoya that **"how did your dog fish cat and kangaroo make the book?"**

" **They made it with my help. My cat ate the fish. The dog killed the cat. The kangaroo kicked and killed the dog and I have a bar b que of my kangaroo. Then I wrote on the skin of all the animals with the bones of the kangaroo and kept writing without thinking."** Kyoya says.

Then everyone claps for them. Kyoya starts to cry and the people ask him why you are crying? And he says **"I'm crying because no one has ever appreciated my record and you all are."**

Then the whole crowd says **"We are not appreciating you. We are appreciating Gingka Hagane Afzal because you got the least marks and he got the highest."**

* * *

The next day in the company of Sakura TV the manager is screaming at the workers that their rating has become very low and do something for that, make an awesome programmer. Suddenly another worker rushes in and gives the manager a letter. The manager reads it and sees that it is written by…...

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Suddenly the manager sees that it is written by Kira but the way of writing seemed like it wasn't the real Kira so they supposed that it was a second Kira. Then they see that there is a tape inside it and they play it and see that it is recorded in a fake voice. The way Kira speaks it looks like it's another Kira, a very gentle and polite one. It is written that you have to play this tape on TV so that the real Kira can see it.

* * *

The next day when they play it, all the police forces come across that tower and their TV becomes a hit. The police try to stop him but Kira kills all of them.

" **Oh so it looks like there is another Kira who wants to meet me."** Gingka says **. "I don't have so much time to waste so never mind because got to kill people and write a song about killing."**

The next day when Gingka is changing diapers of little kids, second Kira come and recognizes that its Kira because second Kira has Shinigami eyes and can see that first Kira's lifespan is not written.

Second Kira takes a disguise of an old lady, goes to Gingka and says **"I can see your lifespan. You will die in five minutes."**

Second Kira takes out his death note and Gingka quickly grabs it. when he grabs it he feels hot, puts on some prickly heat powder and sees the Shinigami and says loudly **"Oh so you're second Kira? I thought that you would be a girl but you're like a mix."**

Everyone runs away only a little kid stays, goes to second Kira with a paper and pen and says **"Wow you are so scary, everyone ran away from you. Can I please get your autograph?"** the kid stands over there and says **"My mom didn't let me take that toffee so please kill me I don't wanna live in this horrible world."**

Second Kira goes and gives the toffee to the kid and the kid says **"My mother also didn't let me do bungee jumping without a rope from on a building because I wanted to be unique so please kill me."** Second Kira kills the kid and says **"Happy now?"**

Gingka says **"Awwwwww you are so sweet you did what the kid told you to do, now can you please help me in writing a story like the writer striker86 does, oh sorry I mean about any book. Write about a diary of a wimpy kid. I've seen it matches with your life. Btw what's your name?"**

" **I don't have faltoo time (spare time) to use facebook or twitter or instagram or gmail or email or Hotmail or whatsapp or messenger or kik or yahoo or youtube."** Second Kira says.

" **Btw means by the way what's your name?"** Gingka says.

" **My name is…."**

* * *

 **please read and review.**

 **Please guess who second Kira is.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

" **My name is Tsubasa."** Second Kira says. **"We can rule the world together."**

" **No I think I'm too cool for you so I will rule this world myself."** Gingka says.

" **Tameez mein raho banday bola loon ga (Behave or I'll call my guards)."** Tsubasa says.

" **Whattttttttttt did you sayyyyyyyyyyyyy?"** Gingka says. **"I'm an angraiz (Englishman) I don't understand Pashto."**

Tsubasa takes out an eclairs and says **"If you will rule with me then I will give you this toffee."**

" **Really? I don't believe you first give the toffee."** Gingka says.

Tsubasa gives the toffee and Gingka refuses the shart (bet).

" **Dhoka denay ka nahi dhoka lenay ka nahi."** Gingka sings.

" **Aik doosray ko toffee denay ka nahi."** Tsubasa sings.

" **Tum mera hero (You are my hero)."** Tsubasa sings.

" **Mein tera zero (I am your zero)."** Gingka sings.

" **No no you are my hero."** Tsubasa says.

" **I am the whole world's hero. Everyone worships me. I get texts from different people saying different names and they tell me to kill all those people whom they hate."** Gingka says.

" **Boom! That's why I want to rule the world with you. Together we will kill L and there will be no one to stop us."** Tsubasa says.

" **Okay but in front of the others you have to pretend like you don't know me because you look like a fool to me. I hope you will not ruin my plans you fool."** Gingka says.

" **I won't do it sir. But please give me that toffee back."** Tsubasa says.

" **And one more thing. You have to cut your hair so you will look like a male. Not a man but male."** Gingka says.

" **Nooooooooooo please noooooooooooo my hair is my beauty."** Tsubasa says.

" **In becoming a girl?"** Gingka says.

" **Yes sir. So I can play with girls who think that I am also a girl."** Tsubasa says.

" **An order is an order."** Gingka says. **"And bring me my death note."**

Tsubasa brings it and Gingka writes Tsubasa Otori in it.

" **Nooooooooooooooooo please don't kill me master pleaseeeeeeeeeeee."** Tsubasa says.

After 40 seconds Tsubasa sees that he's alive and says **"What it's a fake death note?"**

" **No you fool to kill you I have to write Tsubasa the lady because you look just like a girl."** Gingka says.

" **Wow sir you are so intelligent. Can you take cooking classes of my daughter?"** Tsubasa says.

" **Whatttttttttttttttttt you are married?"** Gingka says.

" **Yes sir it's a handsome man captain capri. He also thought that I'm a girl and married me."** Tsubasa says.

" **Then why don't you have a lollipop in your mouth?"** Gingka says.

" **Oh I forgot to tell you I got divorced because handsy Capri always made me eat a lollipop and said that it makes teeth shine. When I ate it and my teeth shine everyone started to break my teeth because they were jealous."** Tsubasa says.

" **Have your teeth grown back?"** Gingka says.

" **No sir sorry master sorry president."** Tsubasa says.

" **Then how can you speak?"** Gingka says.

" **I have two teeth left which help me to speak like a girl."** Tsubasa says.

Gingka breaks Tsubasa's remaining teeth and Tsubasa becomes goonga (someone who can't speak).

The next day Tsubasa goes to L and writes on the paper **"I cannot speak and I have come here to get some money. Can you please give me money? Write the amount of money and your name so that I can pray for your kids and your pension and your fish and all the animals you have at home."**

Instead of writing his real name Kyoya writes Czechoslovakia. Tsubasa writes that **"isn't this the name of a city?"**

" **My parents hated me so they named me this. But when I foot massaged them they changed my name to Ryuzaki Bashira. So if you want to give my name to Kira then say Ryuzaki Bashira."** Kyoya says.

" **But how did you know that I'm with Kira?"** Tsubasa says.

" **Oh I was just joking. Whattttttttttt you are with Kira?"** Kyoya says.

Kyoya runs after Tsubasa and Tsubasa jumps off the roof of Burj Khalifa.

Suddenly….


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Suddenly Tsubasa falls down. Gingka takes the paper on which L's name is written and he leaves Tsubasa dying over there. the other people over there call the ambulance. Tsubasa is admitted in the ICU.

Gingka writes Ryuzaki Bashira in the death note and after one minute he sees that L is still dancing in his room. Gingka calls L's mother and says **"Aunty what is the real name of your son?"**

L's mother Sophie says **"Son you can go and ask him yourself."**

" **Aunty I asked him but he didn't tell me his real name."** Gingka says.

" **And how do you know that?"** Sophie says.

" **I wrote his name in the death note and he's still alive."** Gingka says.

" **Oh so you're Kira?"** Sophie says. **"My son is a big fan of Kira but I don't know why he puts red crosses on your posters. His real name is Kyoya Shalimar. Go and play with him well."**

Gingka writes this name and he dies.

Gingka hits Kyoya with a sharp dart and it goes right into Kyoya's stomach. Sophie quickly comes in and says **"Whattttttttttttttt my son is dead? Oh its okay he must have died while playing with these darts. You must go or else the police will come and suspect you. You go and play."**

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

The next day they all cry over Kyoya Shalimar's death. They do a big janaza. Then one of Kyoya's decedents goes to Pluto and says **"I want to become L's successor."** Dynamis says.

 **"** **No I want to."** Yu says.

Pluto starts to cry. Dynamis and Yu ask him **"why are you crying?"**

 **"** **Get the hell out of here. You both can work as a team."** Pluto says.

 **"** **Why are you crying on L's death? You didn't like him so much."** Yu says.

 **"** **I know but he promised to give a toffee today. He will go in hell because he broke his promise."** Pluto says. **"You both have to work as a team because Kira is very strong."**

 **"** **I will never work with this fool."** Yu says.

 **"** **Your choice I'm ready to do it."** Dynamis says.

 **"** **Shut up you both. If you don't want to work with each other then play rock paper scissor to decide who will be L's successor."** Pluto says.

Yu tells Dynamis that **"I want you to win. Put scissors and I'll put paper."**

Yu thinks that Dynamis will not put scissors and will change it so he puts paper and surprisingly Dynamis puts scissors. Dynamis wins and Yu says **"Are you my spoon that you did what I said?"**

 **"** **Yes sir."** Dynamis says.

 **"** **I'm hungry. Pluto send someone to bring a cup of coffee for me and pizza."** Dynamis says.

 **"** **One for me too."** Yu says.

 **"** **You can't get a pizza Yu because you didn't win."** Pluto says. **"Dynamis can take anything he wants even the whole world. But there is one thing that you can take for free as many as you want."**

Yu becomes happy and says **"What is that?"**

 **"** **Toilet paper."** Pluto says.

Yu goes home and after half an hour comes back and says **"Please give me 5 packs of toilet paper. She kicked me out of the house because she sent me to bring it. I forgot to bring it and my son is sitting on the toilet since 1 hour 40 minutes."**

Dynamis goes, picks 5 toilet papers by his feet and throws them on Yu's face.

Yu goes away and makes a gang.

* * *

Dynamis works on his own to find Kira with his guards.

* * *

Yu kidnaps Mei Mei, Gingka's sister…...

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Gingka's father, Ryo disguises himself from the beauty parlor and the mochi with his team. Meanwhile Gingka is burying Kyoya and crying with happiness. Then Ryo gets a phone call in which the kidnapper says **"I am the kidnapper. I have killed your daughter you can get her dead body back at the price of 1000000 but if you want her alive then I'll make her alive but then you'll have to pay double price 1000000000000. Here's my number note it down. 090078601. And my hideout is beneath the beauty parlor you were disguising in. come over there right now."** The kidnapper says.

" **But why are you telling me this? Don't you know I can come with the police and capture you?"** Ryo says.

" **Whattttttttttttt don't take it seriously. It was just a prank call."** The kidnapper says.

Then he sees Masamune in the other room talking to Ryo. Ryo kicks Masamune for playing such a bad prank. Suddenly another phone call comes. **"I am a kidnapper."** The kidnapper says.

" **I have had enough of your prank calls. I know some one of you was doing it."** Ryo says and hangs up the phone.

" **But sir everyone who works here is in this room and you are the only one talking on the phone."** Masamune says.

" **Whattttttttt it was a real kidnapper's phone call?"** Ryo says.

" **But what kind of kidnapper would say I am a kidnapper?"** Toby says.

" **Well then it seems like it's a foolish (nadaan) kidnapper."** Ryo says.

" **But then how will we know the kidnapper's location?"** Zeo says.

" **He'll just call us again."** Ryo says.

" **And what if he doesn't?"** Masamune says.

" **Then my daughter will die."** Ryo says.

" **Whatttttttttt how could I say such a thing?"** Ryo says.

Suddenly a phone call comes. Ryo picks it up. Another guy says **"Hello…..."**

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
